


The Time We Met

by that_turtleduck



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mild Angst, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Non-bending AU, OOC Katara, TW: Swearing, chatterbox katara, journey fic, tw: suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_turtleduck/pseuds/that_turtleduck
Summary: Two strangers meet on an overnight train. Shenanigans ensue.ORThe Jab We Met AU that literally no one asked for, but I wrote anyway because I love Bollywood and I've watched the movie more than ten times now. And though it hit theatres in 2007, I guess this classifies as a modern non-bending AU.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfButtsAndBombs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfButtsAndBombs/gifts).



> Hey guys :) Just wanted to clear a few things before we dive in, 1) this fic is heavily based on the movie Jab We Met, so might get a little OOC at times, there were some facets of the story that I could not, in good faith, alter. 2) I own neither the characters nor the plot on which this AU is based. I'm just an ardent fan, penning her love letter to two pieces of media in one go. 3) India has a very large population, most of which travel by trains and our stations don't have turnstiles. They would not be viable in our setup, but if you are caught by a ticket collector, you're heavily fined. 4) Trains have AC and Non AC sections.  
> Quick shoutout to @ofbuttsandbombs, A you're the best. Thank you so much for cheering me on.  
> tw: swearing, suicide attempt : DO NOT read the section beginning and ending with *

हम जो चलने लगे

चलने लगे हैं ये रास्ते

मंजिल से बेहतर लगने लगे हैं ये रास्ते

आओ खो जाएँ

हम हो जाएँ हम यूं लापता

आओ मिलो चलें

जाना कहाँ न हो पता

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now that we’ve started walking

It feels like these roads are walking with us

In fact, these roads are looking better than the destination

Come, let’s get lost

Let’s get lost so that no one can find us

Come let’s walk miles

Even though we don’t know where we’re going  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was ending in Ba Sing Se and the colours of autumn had begun showing. Greens replaced by oranges, reds and yellows in the carefully tended Upper Ring Gardens. Some foliage had already shed their leaves and these crunched underfoot as Zuko walked up the tiled, tree lined street that led to a large manor. The manor in question was different to the others because it was primarily painted red and gold unlike the others which were in colours of green and brown. Festooned with fairy lights and colourful lamps it looked grand, beautiful. Not that Zuko noticed. He was simply playing his part. Attend the wedding happening inside, or risk being all over the tabloids yet again. He could just imagine the headlines

“Heartbroken Zuko refuses to attend his ex- girlfriend’s wedding!”

“Spoilt brat Zuko spurns business partner’s invite over petty drama!”

“The company has crashed and burned and so has Zuko’s life!”

He had other business in this God forsaken city so might as well. He walked through the entrance head held high, shoulders set, shutting out the frantic clicking of cameras and questions thrown his way. He even managed a wave or two, which was sufficient according to him. Inside, he made polite conversation with other business moguls and some of his father’s old friends. Worried about him offending the guests, or the host or embarrassing himself (again), his PR had drilled into him the minimum time he should spend and with whom. Zuko didn’t bother with even a minute more. He noticed pity on more than one face, and condescension in more than a few voices. Once the wedding was over and he was done paying his dues, he walked up to the podium where the brides were greeting guests. Even though he couldn’t appreciate the splendour of his surroundings or much else about his current situation really, he could still say with absolute confidence that Mai was the most stunning woman he’d seen so far especially in her bridal dress. Jet black hair in an elaborate knot, golden earrings and make up showcasing her striking features. She noticed him and her face softened from the expressionless mask it was set in earlier.

“Congratulations.” He told her, looking briefly in kohl lined eyes and she demurred her thanks. He repeated the sentiment with Ty Lee who smiled cheerily in her usual way and they took the photos that were expected of them. Job done, he turned to leave. As he passed her, Mai whispered a quiet apology meant only for him. The world was watching, there wasn’t any more emotion that she could show. He nodded and left, a horrible clawing in his chest. Some wounds needed more time, Uncle had said but this one had simply scarred and now seemed to bleed afresh. Well it could join his ever growing collection. He thought he’d made progress, that he’d stopped _feeling_ things. And he had, for the most part, alienating himself from most things in life, keeping to work and work alone - not that that seemed to be going too well for him either.

He felt so lost. To say his life was a complete and utter mess was an understatement, on both the professional and personal front, and as he made his way to his suite, he wondered what exactly it was that he was going back to. Work. Skype dinner with Uncle. More Work. A broken excuse of sleep. Meet with the lawyers. Eat. Work. Repeat. No. Enough.

He did not go to back to the hotel. Instead, leaving his phone in the car, he bid good day to the chauffeur, loosened his tie and walked on. Taking a series of turns in the Upper Ring, he lost his way, took a public bus and ended up at the Middle Ring train station. No one gave him a second thought: plenty of odd folks in the big city, it was none of their business. Pushing past the milling crowds he found himself on the railway platforms.

Later, when questioned he would not be able to answer exactly what it was that made him get onto train 2173 to Chin on platform 2. He slipped in just as it was gathering steam and took the first empty berth in the first buggy that he entered. At that moment, all he could think of was to get away, just get away from it all. There was a faint buzzing in his head and he felt like he couldn’t really process what was happening.

While Zuko was seated well in time in a train he was not supposed to be in, Katara was running very, very late. It was not really her fault, there had been traffic on the way there (which she should have factored in), there was last minute shopping to be done for Gran Gran (which she should have done earlier) and as she reached the platform, it was almost too late.

_She sprinted._ Her three bags and all the shopping in tow, a big ungainly creature rushing towards the train. _Can’t miss this one, can’t miss this one._ The next one wouldn’t be for another week, by which time it would be too late, assuming she’d get reservations.

The train was gaining speed, but she managed to hand her things one by one to the helpful guy in the passageway, “Take this… and this, and CAREFUL WITH THAT … and yeah nearly there, do NOT maul that frame” and finally at the last conceivable moment managed to pull herself in, holding onto her kind helper. One second later and there was no way she would have made it. Overjoyed, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, she cried out to everyone in the vicinity, “THANK THE SPIRITS I DID NOT MISS THIS TRAIN. It would have totally ruined my record. You know” she said including the stranger in the conversation, “I have not missed a single train in my life, and there were SO MANY close calls. I don’t know what I would have done had I botched this one.” She was clearly running on an adrenaline high as she pushed past people. “Now, where are we… yep long way to go. Oh,” she said finally noticing that the scrawny kid was still clutching her hand. “You can leave my hand now, you know, I won’t say I’m _that_ beautiful!” and she let out a peal of laughter. As everyone in ear shot stared at them, the kid dropped her hand like a hot potato. Tui, she tickled herself.

They made their way to her seat, which was in the AC section and of course she kept up conversation with the guy throughout. “I don’t know what the fuss is with getting an air conditioned buggy, I can manage perfectly fine in the non-AC side too, save money as it were. But do my family understand? Nooo! It’s all you’re a girl, you need to travel safely and all that! Now tell me, what is the connection between AC and safe travelling?” The boy was apparently incapable of response, so without waiting too long she continued “Oh, have we reached? Excuse me mister,” she called out to the man who was just exiting the lavatory, “Is this compartment A1? Great!” She thanked the kid and carried her stuff to her seat which… was occupied by a sullen man in a suit. “Excuse me! Excuse me, hello!! This is MY seat, can I please see your ticket?” It looked like she’d startled him out of his reverie but he gave up the seat and sat in the one facing her anyway. That scar on his face was impressive. It also felt oddly familiar but she ignored that. The poor man seemed all doom and gloom. No matter, she was bubbly enough for both of them. They’d have a jolly good time and part as the best of friends.

“Hi, I’m Katara” she said, giving him a wide smile and bending down to stow the luggage, “I’m on my way to Salluit, in the South Pole, to where my family is. Long journey, I know. I’ll have to take a bus beyond Chin. Everyone has family, mine just lives far far away” He was looking at her, a little dazed. What was up with that? Never mind, he seemed like the good sort anyway. “I can’t wait to get back home, it’s been AGES. I mean, not that I don’t like Ba Sing Se, it’s so gorgeous. The first time I came here, I was shocked! I mean look at the crowds! Everyone complains that it’s so crowded and I agree, but the crowd is _made_ of people like you and me! I’ve stayed here for so many years now, I know this city like the back of my hand! Bachelors, then masters, then job: hostel after hostel. I do NOT think I will return though. Did you know… ”

To be fair, to him, Zuko had made a gallant effort of keeping up with what the girl with the blue beads was saying in the beginning. Someone was talking directly to him, it would’ve been rude not to. But he realised after a while that she would simply not stop yammering and he was in no condition to keep up with her. Evening turned to night and as the buzzing took over, and he tuned out of the conversation. It grew steadily louder, blotting out all other noises and the compartment seemed to press against him, making breathing difficult. There were memories pulling at him now in every direction, and he could feel bits and pieces being broken off. Zuko wordlessly stepped out, no doubt insulting her, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

*Outside the air conditioned buggy, the train door was open and cool night air swept in. He leaned against the door, breathing in deeply, trying to stop the barrage of memories. His last true conversation with his mother, The Accident, Azula screaming, the stench of alcohol, Mai’s perfect face and perfect explanations, The Accident, his board yelling at him, Kiyi’s cherubic smile, Uncle and Lu ten’s camaraderie, the standoff between the lawyers, The Accident. The wind pulled, as though asking him, what the point of it all was. He was dispensable, an unnecessary piece, an inconvenience, nothing more. He shifted out the door, feeling the breeze buffet him. There was a light coming in his direction and the raucous whistle of a train. Was it in his own head? It seemed to be getting closer, and he inched out some more, closing his eyes. The noise was getting louder, and the light nearly blinding. _This is it._ He prepared to let go of the railing, and was suddenly pulled to a quieter place. Inside the passageway. The other train shot by in the opposite direction. As his vision adjusted, he found himself gazing in two pools of blue, the same colour as the lagoons on Ember Island.*

The girl was saying something, yelling at him by the looks of it and he managed to tune back in to get the tail end of her sentence. “… are you fucking stupid? Or wait are you mute? Or just plain arrogant? I have been nothing but nice to you, but you don’t even acknowledge me! What were you doing leaning out? You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!” Just then the ticket collector appeared, “Madam, Sir your ticket please. And Sir, I request you to step away from the door.”

Katara turned to him wide eyes staring into his, “He’s asking for your ticket, T-I-C-K-E-T”, mouthing and miming along in case he really was deaf and dumb.

Ticket. Oh right. “I... I don’t have one.” He mumbled.

“What?! What do you mean you don’t have one! Why did you get on then? Where exactly are you going? What if they make you get off here in the middle of nowhere?” Zuko found that he didn’t much care even if they did. She showed her papers to the TC and when he was prodded for his, she actually started speaking up for him.

“Oh don’t mind him, he’s a little lost, personal tragedy you know.” She whispered loudly. “There’s been a death in his family and he just needs to get home, it was all so sudden. I wouldn’t wish that stuff on anyone. Look at him, look at the poor man. This journey was a last minute decision and he’s really stressed. Help him out, isn’t that what we’re supposed to do, help each other in times of need?” The world had turned upside down and this random stranger was lying through her teeth for him. For a whole ten minutes. “Um, are you going to give him a ticket or should I plead some more?” She managed to wheedle one out finally all the way to Chin, paid for with the cash in his wallet. Luckily there were empty berths.

The moment the TC left, she turned to him, leaning forward on her seat, eyes wide with excitement evident. “Boss! What is up with you? No reservation, no idea where you’re going. Are you on drugs or something?! Do you have problems in your life? You can tell me you know. All my friends do, I’m something of a problem solver myself. Like the group mom. Come onnn, tell me. Don’t dance around the topic. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me-”

“You want to know what my problem is?” He all but roared out, his good eyebrow getting all scrunched up, “It’s you, YOU are my problem! You have been chattering NON-STOP since you’ve come, poking your nose in my business, don’t you see that I DON’T want to talk to you? I really couldn’t care less if you’re going to Salluit or … or the Caldera, if you’ve stayed in hostels or brothels, what you’ve studied, I DON’T CARE!” And then there was silence. Immediately he regretted his statement. He had been raised a gentleman and this was extremely unbecoming.

“I apologise, that was uncalled for.” He said quietly.

“Yeah, that brothel bit was too much.” She agreed evaluating him. Some more silence. “But it’s okay, I understand” And shrugging, she said, “You’re pissed at something else and I was your outlet. Don’t worry, nothing is going to get this gal’s mood down!” Zuko inwardly sighed: looks like her exuberance was back. “Guess why, guess why? I’m getting married!! Yes!! Going to elope as soon as I can. We’ve been together so long, no one knows back home of course...” He just let it all wash over him.

Katara for her part could _not_ figure this man out. She had been nothing but nice! The least all her efforts warranted was an explanation! Ugh, why was she always the one left mothering people? Even strangers on the train weren’t exempt it seemed. No matter, she would see this idiot to the end of his journey and bid him farewell. They had dinner and she made her bed, preparing for sleep. But it was a fitful rest and she awoke a few hours later. It seemed like they had stopped at a station. On some impulse, she checked the lower berth and found its occupant missing, bed unmade. Oh Great. Where was he now? She checked the lavatories on both sides, and finding them empty, ran to the passage way, leaning out of the door. Sure enough, there he was, all 6ft and shaggy black hair of him, on the platform of this non-descript station, walking away from the train.

Where was he going? The train had slowly begun moving. He’d be stranded! “MISTER!!” he didn’t seem to hear her. Why did she still not know his name? Oh right, he hadn’t even offered it. “Angry man!! Scar face! Come back, you’re going to miss the train!” Was he deaf after all? So she stepped out in her white pajamas, against her better judgement and even though she could hear the train gathering speed. Running towards him, hair flying behind her and loopies swinging, she yelled, “OY BLACK PANTS! MISTER BA SING SE! COME BACK!” nothing seemed to get his attention.

Out of breath and sweating, she finally reached him. Tapping him on the shoulder so he’d turn around she wheezed, “Come back, train’s leaving.” He just looked her dead in the eyes and said, “I know.”

Katara had officially had enough. “Oh, go to hell!” she tossed over her shoulder as she made a run for it. The train was leaving but she could make it, she was a professional at this after all. Nearly there, nearly there, just reaching…. and she collided with a cabbage seller. Cabbages flew in all directions and she slipped and fell, rolling quite a few onto the train tracks. As she hurriedly righted herself, a yell went up, “My Cabbages!!” But she had more pressing things on her mind. Nearly tripping, she thought that she could still make it, if she just- and suddenly, she felt herself get yanked back by the arm, “Where exactly do you think you’re going missy? Are you blind, running into me like that, who’s going to pay for all the damage done?” Katara managed to free herself, but there was no point. The train had left.

She allowed herself a moment of anguished crying as the cabbage merchant yelled more obscenities at her. She had to get herself out of this mess. It was then that Katara noticed The Man, casually strolling onto the dimly lit platform, curious to see what all the din was about.

She stalked up to him, shaking with barely contained rage. “You… you bloody bastard. You absolute dickhead, it’s because of you that I’ve missed my train! And now look at me! Stranded at midnight in what is even the name of this shithole-”

“Did I tell you to run after me?” he demanded.

“I was looking after you! The least you could do is not throw it in my face!” She was outraged! The absolute gall!

“DID I TELL YOU TO? Please stop this ridiculous pity dance or whatever it is your doing, running after me every time I tell you to back off.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for actually being a nice person, rest assured it won’t happen again! But the fact is I am in this situation because of YOU, and there is no way in hell that I’m dropping this issue. But you know what _will_ happen? _YOU_ WILL DROP _ME_ HOME AAALLL THE WAY TO SALLUIT. MAKE NO MISTAKE. I AM A TRUE TRIBESWOMAN AND THERE IS HONESTLY NO WAY YOU CAN JUST REFUSE ME AND WALK OFF, SO YOU BETTER START MAKING PLANS ON HOW WE’RE GOING TO REACH THERE OR DEAL WITH ME!” Her voice had reached a terrifying crescendo by the end.

Zuko considered for a moment, staring at her intently. Then he made a run for it.

Ignoring her exclamation of surprise, he ran up the stairs, over the foot-over-bridge, down the next flight of stairs. Katara followed screaming, “Thief, thief stop him!” the single policeman on duty tried, but he slipped past easily and she yelled at him in turn, “Shameful! What is even the point of you?”

Outside the station she saw that he’d hailed a cab, one of the old Ambassadors which were still making the rounds. Katara got frightened for a moment thinking he was escaping, until he beckoned her over. She ran down, sliding in the back seat as he placed himself next to the bedraggled middle aged driver in the front.

It seemed Mister Suit had heeded her words after all. “Take us to the next stop that the train to Chin is going to please”, she said as the car revved up. The driver merely hummed and began methodically praying to all the hundred figurines or so of deities on his dash before even revving up the car. Katara was worried, did this man not understand the urgency? After he was done with his ritual (finally), he began driving. At first she was glad that they were moving, but soon enough realised that the man was doing a 40 kmph on a highway, singing softly under his breath. “Will you please hurry up,” she begged. “I NEED to catch this train.”

“Madam the truth is that the next station is Taishi, which is a 100km away. There is absolutely no chance you’re making it in time.” He said in his soft voice, continuing the singing but changing to a different 70s song, looking least bothered.

She was so done, so so done but she had to reach home anyhow. “What do you mean there’s no chance?? Of course there is a chance if you just drive faster!” she yelled the last part nearly in his ear as she leaned ahead. He winced but continued driving at the same pace.

Zuko had been enjoying the conversation so far, seeing her get vexed at someone who wasn’t him. But he realised quickly that he’d be the one who’d have to deal with the screaming and (please no, Agni) crying. Also he’d made her a promise. So he instructed the driver to pull over and walked over to the other side, ignoring Katara’s frustrated, “Can’t you hold it, do you really have to go _now_?” He opened the door to the driver’s side, edging him out across the front seat to the passenger side and took his place.

Centered himself. Breathed out. Then he began driving.

Zuko was rich, even he knew it and he had enjoyed his fair share of sports cars: he knew how to drive fast on empty roads. Behind him, Katara whooped in joy and the driver began shaking in time with the car. “Please, slow down, slow down Sir. I need this car, it’s my only source of livelihood, I sold my land to buy it-” he yelped as they went over a pothole and the poor thing rattled mercilessly. “Oh don’t worry.” Katara placated him confidently. “We’re _all_ stuck in this situation because of _this_ gentleman here. So he will pay for any damage, I’ll make sure of it.” At this statement, Zuko chanced a glance back at her but quickly focused on the road again.

The car rattled, wheezed and sped for all of the 100 kilometres and all three barged into Taishi station, driver calling out for his fare and the ruckus waking up everyone who had passed out in the station premises. The train was there. Waiting for her.

Zuko paid the irate man as Katara huffed out, “Need some money for water, will pay you back inside” He simply looked at her and said, “I’m not coming.” This time, Katara got the message loud and clear so she simply nodded at him and turned to find a stall. There was one nearby, whose shopkeeper they’d woken up with their rushing in and shouting.

“Water please”

“Here, ma’am. That will be 30 bucks.”

“What? What do you mean 30? Back in Ba Sing Se we get the same bottle for 20! Water is water after all, why is it priced so high? Do you think, because I look like a city girl, you can loot me? Well you’re wrong! Here’s your 20, and this is mine. See, I can bargain very well, don’t even get started with me and there’s been way too much excitement for one night, I’m super thirsty.” She grabbed the bottle and started glugging down its contents. The relief was palpable after screaming herself hoarse for the last hour or so in the taxi ride. Unfortunately, somewhere along the middle, she registered a horrible sound. The train was moving. _The train was moving!_ She tossed the water aside and _sprinted_ as fast as she could. But it was far too late, there was no hope. The train was well and truly out of the station. All that could be done now was claw at her face and wonder at her own stupidity as she stared wide eyed at its rear end.

From behind her, she could hear sniggering. It seemed that the slimeball shopkeeper had brought along his slimeball friends to ogle and laugh. Choosing to ignore them, she marched into the station master’s office and explained her plight. It was an old, shrivelled man behind a large desk, watching her through large circular glasses. “Well this is quite a situation you’ve gotten yourself in missy. The next station is Omashu and that’s far, far away. I can tell the station master there to keep your luggage aside, but that’s it. You’re going to have to find a way there yourself. There are no trains to anywhere till the morning.” He gave a long suffering sigh. “Youth these days, so brash, so reckless. It was a most stupid thing getting off the train. Luckily you managed to waltz all the way to Taishi but now what?” Softer, he continued with pity in his voice, “You know, I have missed my fair share of trains when I was younger too, but then, _I was a man_! I mean, I still am, but you know how it is.” Muffled laughter came from behind the door at his statement. Noticing, he continued, “A lost young girl is like an open treasure chest. To the winner go the spoils!” At this statement, Katara reached the absolute last thread of her patience. Quietly, she asked, “That’s fantastic advice sir. I wonder if you charge for it?”

Evidently flattered, the man said, “No, no I never could.”

“Well that’s good news isn’t it? BECAUSE I. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. SINGLE. PENNY. ON. ME. Stop blabbering you old fart and call your friend about my luggage! I can and will manage my own problems, you don’t need to worry your little head. CALL HIM _NOW_ ” she said, thrusting the phone at him. The gasbag looked terrified and someone outside whooped.

After it was done, she stalked out and seated herself on a bench for a long night of waiting. Unfortunately, the asshole with the water sat himself next to her, “I heard you’re thirsty” he drawled. “It would be inconvenient, but I suppose, I _could_ take you to my place, shelter you for the night what do you say?”

“Get away.”

“But didn’t you hear? A girl by herself is like an open treasure trove! To the winne-” The rest of it was lost when she slapped him hard across the face and strode away, outside the station. This was a bad call too, because not a moment outside and there was another one of them, this time on a bike. “Hey lovely, how much do you charge?”

_What._

And it was then that she noticed the women around her, made up in flashy colours giving her the side eye. “Um I’m not… what you think I am.” She sighed internally. Damn her orthodox upbringing for showing up at the worst of times. “Come on, my place, I‘ll pay you whatever you want.” She could see more of the men from the station gathering outside. _Where was the damn police?_

“No, no. I’m not… that.” She said, turning away. He pursued, missing the hint entirely and she was beginning to feel like the situation was hopeless. She could take on one idiot, but an entire town full of them? She'd rather not. Especially now that she had neither money nor her phone. And just then, when she had resigned herself to a midnight brawl, she saw Him at the edge of her vision. White shirt untucked, blazer slung over his shoulder. There was one way, to get every male in the vicinity to back off. So she ran and pounced on him, hugging him tightly. “Thank the spirits, oh thank the spirits.”

Zuko was exceedingly confused. Hadn’t he just gotten rid of this pest? “Don’t tell me you missed your train again.” He said, sounding exasperated to his own ears. “And who is this clown?” The biker took one look at the competition- tall, broad, angry with a terrifying scar and backed off immediately. She let go of him and beaming, extended her hand. “Let’s do this properly this time. Hi, I’m Katara.” 

He smiled back weakly and shaking her hand said, “Lee. Are we still doing our inter-city pity dance?”

“Nope. Because _you_ are dropping me home.”


	2. of shady hotels and new discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic continues to be an ode to Imtiaz Ali's Jab We Met. The basic plot belongs to him. The story is such a self indulgence, but I'll be really happy if others, desis or not, enjoyed it too.  
> tw: domestic violence,

There was an intercity bus that went to Omashu leaving the next morning on which they’d booked passage so they just had to find accommodation for the next few hours. It was this way that Katara found herself searching for a hotel and striking up conversation with the strange man by her side. “Who would have thought huh?” She wondered out loud. “That I’d be walking through the **_dark_** and **_lonely_** streets of Taishi of all places, in my pajamas, in the wee hours of the morning.” She cackled, hands outstretched, twirling in the middle of the street. “Talk about adventure.” Sure enough, some streets didn’t even have streetlights, so they strolled by the light of the full moon through small lanes lined by houses, completely still in the dead of the night. It felt like they’d stepped in an old movie set, where everything was in shades of black and white and silent. A warm breeze wafted by and not another soul in sight. No sound apart from their own footsteps. With shutters down on all the shops, whenever they’d come across a source of light, they’d investigate, hopeful, but it would turn out to be a 24 hour open pharmacy or a bar.

“You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you.”

“Well, yeah! What other choice do I have? You’ve taken all the grumpy!” He had to admit that she had a point there. The girl with all her naivety was growing on him, so he spared her a smile. It also helped that she had no idea who he really was. “And what about you? Angry Young Man. If you ask me, I think you look just like the surly types in movies, you know the emotionally unavailable hero hiding a Heart of Gold?” she finished with finger quotes. He didn’t reply, he’d realised long ago that he didn’t need to in order to continue this conversation. “Are you a Love Amongst the Dragons fan?? I think you are. You’d live for the drama, you definitely look like a theatre nerd.” When this too didn’t get a reply, she got annoyed. “Oh, don’t shut me out now, I thought we were making progress!”

In response, he just pointed silently to the hotel he’d spotted; the only one open at this time of night. It was dingy, poorly lit, with the seediest looking receptionist in a beanie who grinned toothily as they walked in. “Welcome, welcome to Hotel Decent!” Zuko privately thought that absolutely nothing about the hotel was even half-way decent. Still, putting the snob in him aside, he leaned against the counter and asked Beanie out loud,” Is credit acceptable?” They had to save their paper money for now. Sensing a rich customer, Beanie said pompously, “No credit, only cash!” _Was this man serious?_ “Credit **card**?” Zuko confirmed again.

“Leave it, Lee” Katara interjected from beside him.

Sighing, Zuko said, “Alright. We’ve missed our train and lost our luggage. We just need the room for the night. How much do you charge?”

“Do you want a room for the night… or just a few hours? Because we do that too. Quite a lot of customers coming from near the station, if you get what I mean, just like you two.” And Beanie looked up at him suggestively, side-eyeing Katara. Zuko was appalled. _Just my luck to enter a den of inquity._

“Listen up, you little shit, just keep to answering the question-”

“What’s wrong with his question?” his new friend asked, completely missing the point. “Katara listen-”

“No, you listen. We don’t need the room for that long anyway, we only have need of a bed for a few hours then we’ll be done, we can leave.”

“You’re not understanding-”

“Nope, I understand perfectly. We’ll take the room on an hourly basis.” Smirking now, Beanie turned to Zuko,”How many hours, _Sir_?” Realising that there was absolutely nothing to be done about this train wreck of a conversation except to enjoy it, Zuko patiently turned to Katara, gold eyes glinting. She did some quick maths in her head, “Two… no three hours. And you’re paying. I’ve peaked at your wallet, you’re obviously rich.” Grabbing the keys, she swept past the two of them and the receptionist whispered to him, “Damn she’s hot, where’d you find the likes of her? Never saw her before, I’ve done my rounds.”

“In a train.” Zuko said simply, as he too made his way upstairs.

The room itself was as big as a shoebox and lit up by fairy lights only, surrounding the single bed. There were questionable splotches on the sheets and the curtains were threadbare. It was clearly built for a singular purpose. Katara was placed on the bed, eyeing him suspiciously. “What were you talking about with that guy? And what was so wrong with his question? There must be others stranded like us, looking for a room for a few hours.” He just shrugged.

Looking at him with even more suspicion, she said “I know I hugged you back there and pulled you to a hotel in the middle of the night, but it meant nothing. Do not go making assumptions about me.”

“I know, I won’t.”

“I will also have you know that I’m a brown belt in karate.” She said, nose in the air.

“Is that so? Good for you.” He replied in a montone.

“So don’t even think of… taking advantage of me.”

This actually caused him to chuckle “I won’t.”

“Well don’t even think of it.”

“I just said I won’t!” He finally exclaimed. “And aren’t you married anyway, I recognize a betrothal necklace when I see one.”

“That’s my mother’s. I’ve worn it ever since she passed away.” She said softly, looking down at it and playing with the pendant. Then reverting to her earlier tone, she said sharply, “But I am getting married soon. So don’t even think about making a move!”

This was going on too long. “Hey, listen, you can stop worrying. I love someone else too, see?” And he pulled a photo of Mai out of his wallet. Katara squealed, “Show, show…” pulling the photo out of his hands, “Oh, she’s breath-taking! You’re so lucky!” At this, he deflated. “Not lucky enough.”

Her big blues looked up at him at this, and he deliberated telling her. Then, he realised, might as well. He’d never be seeing her again after all this was over anyway. “We were together over five years. On and off. A year ago, she told me that I didn’t understand her and she couldn’t see a future for us. Also that she was in love with her best friend. They got married… yesterday.” _Agni, was it only yesterday_? It felt like months ago. “I’ve loved her for a long time. I still do.” He muttered that last part a little despondently, looking away from her. And for once she was quiet too. Surprised, he turned back to her. She seemed to be deep in thought.

“I know what you need Lee.” Katara said, standing up to face him hands on hips, “You need to flush her out of your life. There is better stuff waiting for you, I can just feel it.”

Zuko scoffed. He’d heard many, many different versions of the same thing over the last year. “That’s easier said than done. Also, I don’t see any girls lining up to date me.”

“Come on! You’re smart- I can tell. You’re also clearly rich _and_ good looking! I mean, if I wasn’t already promised to someone… you never know.” She said, lifting her hands in the classic, ‘well what do you know’ gesture even as she pondered her own words and he snorted. Scar notwithstanding, he _was_ handsome in his own right with a jaw that could cut glass and those beautiful golden eyes. He also looked very fit. Why hadn’t she noticed before?

“But that’s neither here nor there. What I mean to say is, take a match to the photo, set it on fire and actually flush it the fuck out of the toilet and your life. Fool-proof, I promise.”

He nearly shrieked, “I don’t want to do that!” He actually liked that photo, it was the last bit of their relationship that he had allowed himself to hold on to.

Katara raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want to move on? Hm?” She had a point. “Do it. Do it. Do it. Do…” She was also apparently not going to let it go. “…Do it do it…”Thinking about it, he realised that he already paid his therapist more than enough, this was free. “…Do it do it…” If it worked. After a moment’s consideration, he decided. “…Do it. Do-”

“Alright, alright I’ll do it.” 

Tossing his wallet on the bed he took the photo and the matchbox at the bedside and made his way to the toilet. Standing before the toilet seat, he looked the spiderroach on the wall dead in the eyes. _What do I have to lose any way?_ And set the photo on fire, watching it burn for a while. Suppressing the urge to salvage it, he threw it in and pulled the flush. And as Zuko watched the burning paper disappear into Taishi’s sewage system, he miraculously felt lighter. It wasn’t much, but it _was_ a welcome break from the last year of heartbreak and loss.

“Well?” Katara asked expectantly as he returned. Zuko replied, sounding upbeat for the first time in forever, “You know what, I really don’t know how or why, but I think it worked!”

“See, see, I told you it would! Okay, now for the next part” she said excitedly, rushing up to him. “We need to set you up with someone.” Zuko raised his hands, all ready to decline vehemently when her next question took him completely off-guard.

“What do you think about me? Do you think I’m pretty? Or hot? Come on, tell me!” She said twirling and posing. Zuko had once again, completely lost the thread of the conversation.

“Um… yeah, you’re pretty great, I guess?” She seemed to find that answer acceptable. “Fantastic, if you like me, then you’ll definitely like my friend Suki! She’s amazing too, really smart, better bod than mine, she actually has muscle definition you know, it must be because of all the martial arts she does…”

“Wait, wait, wait you’re setting me up with a person I have never even met before?” He managed to ask, once he’d caught up with her train of thought.

“Um yeah, that’s how setting up people works!”

He pretended to think for a moment, hand on chin. There was no point arguing with her, but he could play along. This whole evening had been bonkers anyway. “But if I like you, and you’re pretty amazing too, don’t you think you and I should be the ones getting together? Let’s just throw your fiancé and Suki out of the picture.”

 _Looks like someone found his sense of humour after all_ , Katara thought. Out loud she said, “Hey, you can’t do that! I’m pretty incredible I agree, but that’s not the point.” Which caused Zuko to chuckle for the first time that night. He watched her glowing face for a minute, lit only by the fairylights. “You really love yourself don’t you?”

At this, Katara beamed up at him. “I am my favourite person!”

“I wish I could be that way too,” Zuko said, a little wistfully, folding his arms protectively around his chest. At this, she reached out for him, “Well it’s not easy to be as awesome as I am, but-” And at just that moment, they were rudely interrupted by a loud knocking from outside and Beanie the Receptionist yelling, “Police raid, police raid, get out, get out NOW!”

_Great, just what this night was missing._ Zuko threw open the door to see a flurry of activity outside, people hastily throwing on clothes and leaving the premises. “Come on, we need to leave,” he said, pocketing the wallet and turning out the lights. “What why?” _Of course she was going to be difficult._ They didn’t have time for this, so he just grabbed her hand and ran out with the rest. There was a lot of panic and hurrying up and half-dressed folks. “What are we doing? Where are we running? We haven’t done anything wrong to hide from the police!” Katara asked. They got a few odd looks but everyone was just concerned with saving themselves. Zuko didn’t waste his breath answering even though she continued her barrage of questions all the way to the back door. Here, they bumped into Beanie and it was his turn to face her “What is happening, why is everyone leaving? Why are the police here?”

“Madam, you could have sold me on your innocent act if only you’d carried any luggage and weren’t in your literal night clothes. As it is, people in your profession can’t be careful enough.”

A confounded “ _What??_ ” was all she managed before she was dragged along and found herself, once again in the dark winding lanes of Taishi, but this time, they were running hand in hand. Why or where, she had no clue but she trusted Lee. Through dark and empty streets they once again passed, Yue lighting up their path. It seemed like her new friend at least knew where to go as the bus stand once again came into view.

Collapsing on the seat of her bus, she heaved out, “Please, please, have mercy on me, whichever spirit is listening. Anyone of you will do. I’ve had enough thrills for one night. All I ask now is safe passage home.”

“What happened to adventure and-” Zuko began, smirking at her. “Oh hush, just be glad that I happen to like you.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes, you’d make a great husband for Suki.” She replied, nose in the air. “The three of us can run away together and then you two can start a new life with me and Haru, his village is between the mountains and the sea, it’s quaint and lovely. It’ll be so cool, the four of us, just imagine!” and here she got a dream-like expression on her face. Deciding that this conversation was absolutely nuts, he realised that he could either be grumpy about it or play along, besides at this point, he really had nothing to lose. He could flirt with the pretty girl next to him.

“Hmm, Suki doesn’t sound as interesting as you, what if you and I got together instead?”

Her eyes widened, and even with her attempt to look serious, a slight smile fought its way to her face. “No! See in this scenario, I’ll be there with you too in a way! You get one Suki _and_ half a Katara!” She explained, gesticulating wildly.

“So it’s a bargain offer?” he asked, one eyebrow up.

“Yes, you get it! Take one, get half free, free, free!” She all but laughed out. Zuko shook his head. _This girl is actually mad. I’ve never met anyone like her._ But just because she’d managed to one up him, he wasn’t going to lose this one. He could out-crazy her.

“What if I want one of you instead and half of Suki? That sounds like a much better deal to me.”

“I can’t believe this. Here, I’m trying to set you up, out of the goodness of my heart and you’re actually flirting with me?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

This made Zuko snort. “I’m actually enjoying myself, you know. Do you bullshit as much on the daily or is this a special occasion?”

“No, it’s fairly common” she replied after a moment’s thought.

“Agni have mercy.” And then he yelped and laughed as she swatted at his arm. Katara agreed with him though: she was enjoying herself too. It was nice to have someone appreciate her sense of humour for once. They fell asleep in their seats after chatting a while and woke up to see the bus in motion, fields blurring by, an irate ticket collector tapping his foot.

It took them three days to reach Omashu, a journey which would have taken a few hours in the train. They slept through most of the first and Zuko bought them new clothes, bags and other essentials at the first large town they stopped at. He also withdrew enough cash for the next leg of their journey. The stopover lasted for an hour, in which time they strolled through the streets, got odd looks from the colourfully attired Earth Kingdom villagers, got a little lost and Katara taught him the right way to eat an ice lolly (which got them even more odd looks).

On the second, the bus broke down in the middle of nowhere. Stranded out in the wilderness, they had no choice but to walk and to no one’s surprise, Katara chatted through it all. What surprised Zuko was that it no longer bothered him. In fact, it suited him just fine, because he did _not_ want to talk. He just listened to her go on about her brother, parents, grandmother and other tribe members. It sounded like one big happy family. Then after a bit she got to talking about her boyfriend and wouldn’t shut up about him either. A couple of hours later, he noticed a goods truck going to the next town and hailed it. They both ran up to it and jumped in the open back, immediately falling down on the straw strewn floor, tired and out of breath. The vehicle had no roof, so they just lay there side by side, facing the blue skies. “In times like these, I really wish I had my phone.” Katara said, after a while. “We could play some music if nothing else.” Zuko looked at her for a moment, deliberating before saying, “We have music.”

“What? How-?”

He just turned away from her and closing his eyes, started singing one of his favourite journey songs. It had been a long time since he’d sung at all and even longer since he’d done it in front of anyone else. It felt good. A little rusty, but all in all pretty decent, he thought to himself. It felt like he was finally acknowledging a long dormant part of himself. There was also something wonderful about that moment. Stretched out in a goods truck, travelling who knows where, so far removed from everything he’d known all his life.

 _He’s good, really good._ Katara stared at him wide eyed, letting the melody flow over her. His voice was magic- smooth but harsh, raspy but sweet carrying the tune perfectly. After the day they’d had, it was just what she’d needed. At the end of it, she requested an encore. Zuko ended up singing till she fell asleep, her head turned and on his chest, her hand on her shoulder. A little too close but he found that he didn’t mind. He snuggled closer to her warmth, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. This strange girl had wormed herself in his heart more easily than he’d like to admit. 

The third day they gave up with the adventure and took a taxi the rest of the way to Omashu. Sure enough, all her luggage was right there, waiting for her at the train station along with her phone. Being in a bigger city, they had a better choice of hotels available but Zuko still chose a lesser one than what he was accustomed to. He’d rather not break his cover as ‘Lee the Singer.’ Katara had contacted her concerned relatives as soon as she could (her boyfriend had been unreachable), while he’d not bothered at all, enjoying this respite from his hellhole of a life. He’d only arranged for his passport and other international travel documents to be sent with a quick message to his uncle that he was alright.

That night, it was mutually decided on the dinner table that they would not take a train to Chin, which would be cheaper, instead they’d hire a car. He was having a wonderful time, enjoying a long overdue break, he’d like to prolong it. When he proposed the road trip, Katara beamed up at him, which made him feel something fluttering inside. He squashed it.

Their accommodation had been good but the restaurant food was simply taking too long, and exhausted, his eyes shut at the table before their order even arrived. Later, when the waiter woke him up, he realised that Katara had followed suit next to him. He ended up packing up all the food for later and carrying her in his arms all the way back to their room. Her hair tickled and she nestled against him, trying to get closer to his warmth, dead to the world through it all. He somehow managed to open the door and make his way to the bed in the dark but just as he was about to set her down she mumbled something which he didn’t really grasp at first, “mmhm smells nice.” And then clutched at his collar, burrowing back into his neck. For a single moment, he wanted to forget himself, the circumstances, everything and just hold her to himself. The moment passed, leaving him, he was fairly certain, beet red in the face with a stampede of thoughts in his brain and half of them inappropriate. Extricating himself as gently as possible and flushing to the tips of his hair, he tucked her in, moving to the other single bed.

Every day after the truck incident she made him sing, “Something, anything” he’d ask her what her mood was and she’d mostly always reply, “Journey song” but sometimes she’d say, “Melancholy” and he’d know she was thinking of this Haru guy (who she had still not managed to contact). On occasions like these, he wondered at how easily Mai had seemed to slip out of his mind in the last few days.

In one of the towns they’d stopped by, they found a double seater bicycle leaning against a tree and ‘borrowed’ it for a quick spin. It was fun, it was freeing. Their laughter intermingling with the wind as they zipped through the countryside, colours flashing by. Zuko couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so happy, so at peace with himself. No responsibilities, no stress. Of course, the girl sitting in front of him helped. Her zest for life was infectious. She was living every moment of every day and he found it incredibly inspiring.

Most nights they spent in small towns where the options were either seedy hotel A or seedy hotel B. Zuko insisted that he had the money for two separate rooms, but Katara insisted that they “not blow up all their cash on unnecessary expenses.” And so they pretended to be married so as to not attract suspicion, walking hand in hand where needed. Katara had on her necklace anyway, so it was an easy lie to sell. Old women called them a beautiful pair, no one insinuated anything about paying on an hourly basis, and the entire idea saved him a lot of money. He had to admit, it was very practical.

It was also very frustrating, sleeping next to one of the most beautiful women he’d met. With Mai and his previous girlfriends, he’d thought he had a type, but the Water Tribe girl with the hair loopies and heirloom necklace, rich skin and terribly distracting curves had taken him by surprise. However, he was not to make a move on her, not to make advances, just sleep. As platonic friends. Agni, he needed to get laid.

Over time, they grew to understand each other enough that Katara didn’t feel the need to fill every silence and Zuko started talking more, without revealing much about his personal life. If she noticed, she didn’t question it, and he wondered what her overactive imagination was leading her to think. One day, they chanced upon a lake with a broken wooden bridge leading halfway through it and Katara insisted they eat their packed lunch there. So that’s what they did, breathing in the crisp air and talking about their dreams and aspirations. Katara had done her masters in environmental studies and was hoping to get employed in one of the bigger NGOs like the White Lotus. Zuko had choked on his sandwich at that. Thumping him on the back she asked him, “And what about you? You aren’t really a singer by profession are you?”

“No, I’m not.” He replied, shaking his head. “There was a time when I’d have liked nothing more, but then… life happened, it’s too late now anyway.” He finished morosely.

“What do you mean it’s too late? Are you going to drop dead tomorrow?”

“Look Katara, it’s just sometimes in life, we don’t get the things we want. And there’s nothing to be done other than deal with it.”

“I disagree. I think that if you really, truly want something out of life, the universe will align itself to provide it to you.” She said with such conviction, staring right at him.

“I don’t think I want to talk about this.” He said quietly, and perhaps she too understood him at this point, so instead of insisting, she just said, “Let’s change the topic then!... Hmm… This lake looks really pretty and I bet it’ll be really fun to swim in it. Will the universe align for me?” and she looked at him expectantly. It took a moment for realisation to hit. “No, no, Katara, no way, no- AAAAAAAAAAAA” She grabbed his hand, jumped and pulled him in with her. It was a good swim.

Afterwards, they towelled off and got changed in an abandoned cottage nearby and Katara snuck a peak, out of curiosity. She found that she’d been right in her assumptions, he was very fit. He actually had sculpted biceps and abs and she got a little distracted by the thin line of dark hair running down from his belly button- _Snap out of it._

Nearly done, Zuko asked her, “Ever heard of Ozai Takeshi?” She answered from the other room, “The industrialist? Well yeah, who hasn’t?”

“I’m his son.”

At this, she appeared from the adjacent room, wearing the blue summer dress they’d bought the day before, a change from the jeans she’d worn every other day. She looked shocked. “You… you lied to me? You’re Zuko Takeshi?”

“Um yeah, sorry about that.”

“Wait, it was your mom who had an affair with that theatre actor?” Zuko sucked in a deep breath through his nose. This was _not_ the reply he had expected. This was not what he wanted to think about. Noticing her mistake, she quickly got an alarmed look on her face. “Oh no, look I’m sorry. This is how I read it in the news, you know what words they use and that’s how it came out. I’m really sorry.” He just pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t be. I’ve cut her out of my life and once the lawyers are done, she’ll be out of the company too.”

“What? Why? She’s your mom!”

“She has brought nothing but embarrassment and pain to the family.” He said angrily.

“She was in love! It’s a beautiful thing, it gives people hope and… joy!” Katara defended loudly.

“Katara that is complete bullshit. In fact, out of everything you’ve said so far, this has to be the most insipid and thoughtless. You don’t know shit about my family, only the stuff that actually made it to the news. She made away with her fraction of the property but didn’t get custody of us, even though we weren’t as close to Dad. I don’t think she fought too hard either given that she was pregnant with her lover’s child at the time. Dad was heartbroken. The whole thing completely tore him down and he’d come home drunk or sometimes he’d just pass out in a gutter somewhere. When he did come home, there was always the _endless_ verbal abuse. Apparently we- Azula and I reminded him too much of her. My baby sister… is fragile and those times were particularly hard on her.” Katara had covered her mouth with her hands by this point, blue eyes wide.

“One night, he came, barely able to stand straight and started yelling obscenities at Azula out of nowhere. She started screaming and he threw a bottle at her to shut her up. I tried to stop it and he pulled me to the stove and did this-”and he pointed to the scar on his face. “And managed to set half the kitchen on fire as well. I thought I’d die. I actually thought that was the end. But Azula pulled him off me and I guess he tripped and fell out the balcony. He died.” He said, shrugging.

“I never knew.” Katara had tears in her eyes.

“I told everyone that the scar was because of the accidental kitchen fire and that Dad just tripped. We had enough money and Uncle had enough influence to make the finer details go away. We did not need more scrutiny but Azula needed therapy and honestly, so did I.”

Katara threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him down, and he brought his arms around her to steady them both. “I didn’t know, I really didn’t.” she whispered in his ear.

“How could you? The only people who know all the details are my immediate family.” He felt dampness on his shoulder and hugged her tighter. He hadn’t been hugged this fiercely in ages, it felt good, she felt good, smelling of lavender perfume, crushing him to her, up on her tiptoes. He wasn’t the first to let go. Wiping the moisture from her eyes, Katara said, “You’re a pretty good hugger, I never would have guessed.”

“I _am_ full of surprises.” He replied, sticking his hands in pockets. Looking up in his eyes, she asked, “Does your mom know all this? Did she knowingly leave you with that… monster?” and shuddered.

“I don’t know! She must have! Isn’t that why she left him in the first place? It’s not important, the thing is that she did and launched this whole shitstorm.” Katara was quiet on hearing this.

“Lee- Zuko, is there a chance that she doesn’t know?” she finally asked, folding her arms around herself and rubbing them.

He wanted to blow up at her again. He would have too, but he just looked into her eyes, which looked nervous for the first time since they’d met. “I… maybe.” Pulling his hand through his hair he said, “You want me to give her a chance don’t you?”

“That’s up to you. But at least talk to her once? I don’t know, my Mom’s dead and I would love the opportunity to have one last chat with her. Maybe don’t throw away that relationship so readily?”

They reached Chin later that day and as always, played the act of husband and wife, staying in one room, even though Katara knew by now that he was much richer than she’d presumed. However, something odd seemed to happen in the night. Zuko woke up with it still dark outside to the surprising realisation that there was a soft and warm body pressed against his back, one leg draped over his thighs and lithe arms pressing against his chest. He inched slightly back and she tightened her hold on him, sighing softly. For the first time in forever, he felt safe.

Then next morning Zuko bought them some woollens before boarding the ship to Naujaat, the chief port of the Southern Water Tribe and Katara haggled for them within an inch of her life. The journey took a couple of days, which they spent talking and reading. Everyday that brought them closer, she’d get more excited, the blue in her eyes would dance and she’d go on and on about home. And Zuko listened, mesmerised. Every time she laughed, that clear ringing sound made his insides feel like mush. His day began and ended with her voice, her words. He couldn’t imagine how he’d ever found them annoying before. It had taken him some time, but he’d realised the signs. And to think she had wanted to set him up with someone different. What irony.

It was probably a good thing they’d part now while it was still early. Nip it in the bud. She loved someone else and he’d have to go back to his life. But the thought of it left him feeling cold and he didn’t let himself wonder exactly what he’d do after dropping her off. Maybe see the South Pole, he’d heard the lights were something else entirely.

Nearly as soon as they got out of the departure area, Katara started waving like mad. “They’re here, they’re here!!” Zuko prepared himself. Pulling it together, he asked “This is goodbye then?” Katara turned to him, all the colour seeming to drain from her face. It seemed she’d realised just now. “No, of course not. Come with me. I can’t let you go, not now.”

“Katara it’s fine, I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself.”

“I know, okay. Just come with me, let me show you around” she beseeched. Zuko looked like was going to begin protesting again, so she cut in, “Look, my family is here, they’ve noticed you, you’ll be creating a scene by leaving now. Just say hi, okay?”

That, he could do. That’s why as Katara ran up and hugged an older guy and then a younger one who looked almost exactly like him, he hung back. They were all very exuberant and loud in their greetings, but to be fair, it seemed like every family at this port was. Finally, turning to Zuko, Katara said, “And _this_ is the guy who got me home through everything. I was stranded can you imagine? I only met him on the train, but he’s been nothing but kind. I would be lost without him”

“Is that so?” the older man asked. “Then we must convey our gratitude properly. My name is Hakoda, son. What’s yours?”

“Lee… Lee Takeshi.”

“Well Lee, the very least that we can do for you is to take you home and show you the hospitality of the Southern Water Tribe, to thank you for what you’ve done for one of her daughters.”


End file.
